Credit
by Tygar503
Summary: Chance gives Herman Credit for a prank that was Chance's idea why does Chance give Herman Credit? Read to find out SMUT


Herman, Bailey Dustin and Chance were in uncle will's Joke shop 20 minutes after a prank

"Wow that was an amazing Prank" Dustin Said

"Yeah it was" Chance agreed

"So, who came up with the the idea for the prank?" Bailey Asked

"it was Me" Herman answered

"Really is that true?" Bailey Asked

"Yeah he came up with the idea" Chance Asked

"That was a great Idea Herman" Bailey said

"Thanks Bailey" Herman replid

The night before Herman and Chance were in their Room talking

"Herman, you know how it is, you give me a hand job i take credit for any prank of yours that messes up, you blow me and if i have a good idea i say we both helped come up with it" Chancd stated

"Yeah and if i let you Fuck my ass then i get all the credit for the idea" Herman Replied

"and i have a really great idea, now what do you want to do?" Chance asked

"I-I Don't have to do anything, Right?" Herman asked

"of course not Herman, i would never force you to do anything sexual" Chance answered

"Good, well let me think about what i want" Herman replied

Herman thought about this for a second before replying

"Well i'm probably so close to having Bailey like me, getting the credit for a good prank could be what makes her finally like me that way"

"so, you are gonna let me fuck you?" chance asked

Herman went to their bedroom door and locked it, before going under his bed and grabbing a bottle of lube

"Does this answer your question?" Herman asked before setting the lube down, getting on his knees infront of chance and lowering chances pants to the ground

Heman grabbed Chance's 5.5 inch Dick before giving his older brother a handjob to get the cock fully hard

Herman began to give chance a blowjob Chance noticed thaat Herman's dick sucking skills were improving from wheh Herman first sucked him off

Herman always tried to do his best when doing anything sexual

Herman's skills got Chance to cum into Herman's mouth

Herman spat the load out and turned to his brother

"What the fuck bro" Herman said

"What?" Herman asked unsure what he did wrong

"You shot your sperm in my mouth" herman stated

"when i shoot my cum in your ass you don't mind" Chance said

"when its in my ass i dont taste it" Herman said

"alright look i am sorry, how can i make it up to you" Chance asked

"You can suck my dick' Herman said

It took chance a few seconds before he realized herman was being serious

"oh, well okay, Just take your pants off and lie down on your bed" Chance said

Herman did just that as chance got on his knees and hesitantly wrapped his Lips around his younger brother's 4 inch boner

He slowly bobbed his head up and down on the erection, he began to go faster and faster until he was going as fast as herman does

"Oh God, this feels fucking amazing" Herman moaned As he closed his eyes and started to imagine it was his dream girl Bailey sucking his dick

While he was blowing Herman, chance tooK the bottle of Lube and opened it

Herman opened his eyes and looked at what Chance was doing

"Make sure you use a good amount of lube when you finger me, you didn't use enough lube to finger me last time and it hurt like a bitch" Herman said

Chance listened to Herman and put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and started to finger Herman to get him ready for his dick

Herman moaned as he was getting sucked, chance only sucked him off once in a while usually as a apology

Chance did his best to finger Herman as good as possible, but he was distracted by the dick in his mouth

Soon enough Chance only had to worry about fingering Herman as Herman started to moan louder and chance stopped sucking herman off and just jerked him for a few seconds before Herman shot his load into chances hand

Chance wiped Herman's cum off him and grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some on his dick

"What position do you want to get fucked in?" Chancd asked his brother

"Do me missionary style" Herman replied chance did as Herman requested and began to fuck Herman's butt missionary style

"Jesus christ, you are so fucking tight, if giving you all the credit for a prank is all it takes to pound you, you can have all credit you want" Chance said

"as long as you follow through with giving me credit, my ass can be yours to pound anyday" Herman stated as chance began to pick up speed and started to fuck Herman as fast as possible

"OH FUCK THIS FEELS SO FUCKING, OH MY GOD ITS JUST SO AMMMMMMMAZING" Chance nearky yelled as he climaxed into Herman

A few hours after the prank Herman and Dustin were in the back of the joke shop with Herman bent over grabbing onto a shelf while getting his ass fucked by Dustin's 6 inch cock

"oh, god this feels so good, Fuck me harder witth that big ddick of yours" Herman moaned

"Jesus, your ass is so fucking tight i'm s lucky getting to fuck this wonderful ass of yours" dustin moaned

It soon become a chorous of Moans and the sound of skin hitting skin as Herman got his ass fucked

After a few minutes Herman's insides were coated with Dustin's Jizz

Dustin pulled out of Herman and Herman stood up

"Did Chance fuck you last night or was that prank idea actually yours" Dustin asked

"Chance Fucked me, as far as he knows i am horrible at ideas and if i let him fuck me he gives me credit for any sucessful prank he pulls off" Herman answered

"He thinks this all so you can impress Bailey, right" Dustin questioned

"Yeah, he thinks im super desprate to get Bailey to like me i reluctantly suck him off and let him fuck me" Herman said

"When in reality you love sucking dick and getting fucked" Dustin said

"it doesn't hurt having credit for a prank to impress Bailey" Herman stated

"do you really have to impress Bailey anymore, i mean i did see Bailey Riding you last week" Dustin said

"i Guess not, speaking of riding lay down i wanna ride you" Herman said and was soon doing that

"Fucking hell your cock feels so big and so good" Herman moaned as he rode Dustin

It only took a few minutes Before dustin shot his load


End file.
